S-MEN
by FaberryGP
Summary: Nuestro querido GLEE-CLUB ahora es una escuela para jóvenes mutantes junto al Profesor S que los ayudara a canalizar sus poderes y usarlos contra el bien pero siempre terminan en peleas con sus adversarios el séquito de Sylvester ellos siempre le hacen la vida imposible, humor, romance y algo de drama vivirán nuestros jóvenes ¿Que les deparara el futuro? (Faberry-Brittana)
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Se podría decir que a simple vista somos humanos comunes y corriente con una vida estándar, ya saben, estudios, trabajos, deportes, unas que otras salidas, pareja, hijos y todas esas cosas cotidianas que está acostumbrada o yo diría computarizada en las mentes de las personas con una capacidad de pensar muy limitada, ojo no odio a los humanos yo soy humano también solo que a diferencia de ellos pertenezco a un grupo discriminado y no me importa, somos mutantes odio esa terminología yo nos llamó "la gente más cool en este maldito universo" somos pocos pero poderosos no somos aceptados por la sociedad por eso vivimos escondiendo nuestros poderes, en su mayoría somos molestados y maltratados ya que matar un humano condenaría a todos los de mi clase pero matar un mutante te hace héroe, ya saben a lo que me refiero somos peor que un pedazo de porquería por eso vivimos a parte no en otro mundo pero si lejos de esa sociedad.

Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray tengo 18 años y lo que dije anteriormente lo mantenía hasta que tenía 12 años sigo manteniendo una que otras palabras en pie, solo que ahora si odio a un grupo de mutantes que antes los llamaba familia, refugio, pero son unos hipócritas, junto a su Profesor S que era como mi padre, comprendí que estaba bajo un yugo que no me dejaba evolucionar y ahora con todo este poder que he desarrollado gracias a Sylvester y a un fuerte entrenamiento que en mis 10 años que dure en la academia del profesor S nunca aprendí, ahora si podre destruirlos, ni el amor de mi vida, dueña de esos ojos color chocolate que un día me robaron mi corazón, mi aliento podrá detenerme.

Tengo otra familia, otro propósito, un solo objetivo y lo lograre, seis años, solo seis años bastaron para dominar mi poder y darme cuenta que soy más poderosa que ellos.

Profesor S: "No seas cobarde y mátame a mi deja a los demás fuera de esto" –Ensangrentado y boca arriba escupía con dolor el profesor-

Q: "No seas iluso, no creas que te matare a ti nada más, matare a todos tus alumnos, no son solo un par de basuras" –Lo miraba con ira, sus ojos ya no eran avellana que transmitía calma, eran verdes oscuros se podría decir que si la mirabas por 1 minuto los podías ver negros-

R: "Déjalo Quinn, tú no eres así" –Gritaba desesperada-

S: "Q, hablemos no termines con esto así, piensa en los demás, un día fuimos familia" –Estaba agarrada agarrando a Brit que estaba herida y desmayada-

Q: "¿Se pueden callar de una buena vez? Jamás me buscaron, preguntaron por mí, nunca supe de ustedes, continuaron con sus vidas mientras me entrenaban y me torturaban, no merecen el perdón y tu Berry –Voltio a mirarla con odio- "Lamento que no puedas casarte con Hudson"

Hubo una explosión de gran poder, después de una nube de polvo se produjo un silencio tenebroso, solo se veían cuerpo por todo el campo de batalla y solo uno de pie en el medio, se sacudió el cabello corto y rosa sensualmente y se puso sus lentes oscuros.

Q: "Esto es solo una advertencia para ustedes jóvenes mutantes, para la próxima será peor" –Se lo decía más que todo al profesor que era el único que estaba medio consciente, este solo la miraba con cara triste, no podía creer que esa era misma Quinn amigable, alegre y sonriente que él había criado y amado hace durante 10 años la rubia se marchó con su grupo de ahora nuevos amigos y su mentora Sylvester que le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad al Profesor S y con esto se desmayó.

Yo no era así, no siempre fui mala, se preguntaran porque conocía a mis oponentes, como les había dicho antes era mi familia pero me abandonaron, me dejaron a mi suerte y jamás se lo perdonare, mi cabello era rubio y Santana, Birttany eran mis mejores amigas, la más importante en mi vida era mi estrellita Rachel Barbra Berry, pero ya no quiero tocar ese tema, de solo nombrarla me duele, déjenme contarles mi historia y porque después de seis años busco venganza.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPTITULO N°1

POV Quinn.

Despertar ahora se volvió sin sentido alguno, a veces me pregunto si sus días son igual a los míos, pero es hora de quitarme esa idea, verla con ese anillo fue mi perdición y un grito en el vacío por así decirlo, como cada noche siempre sueño con ella, sus ojos, su hermosa voz –suspiraba pesadamente- Estas jodida Fabray –se levantó de la cama sin ganas- Ayer fue la primera vez en 6 años que los volvía a ver, cambiaron tanto, me sorprendió ver a santana tan alta al igual que Brit, y por fin ese par está unido, siempre lo supe o bueno algo dentro de mí me decía que terminarían juntas, aunque santana no ocultaba nunca esa mirada cuando estaba Brit a su lado –se formaba una risa ladeada en el rostro de la Rubia- era casi igual a la que le regalaba a mí.. –Maldicion fabray deja de pensar en ella se regañaba mentalmente mientras llegaba al lavamanos y apoyaba ambas manos en él y se miraba al espejo- Bueno yo por otro lado también cambie, deje de ser esa joven medio regordete que usaba cola de caballo y tenía el cabello rubio, se creía un príncipe y siempre se metían por mi estatura, ahora soy más alta, quien lo pensaría que iba a crecer tanto, mido 1.69mtrs me corte el cabello me puse un tinte algo peculiar, ROSA, Gracias al entrenamiento tan fuerte mi cuerpo se tonifico deje esa Quinn regordeta en el pasado, mi mejor amigo y mi única familia ahora dice que tengo a todas las mujeres a mis pies jajajajaj es cómico porque no estoy pendiente de eso, solo tengo un objetivo y no estaré tranquila hasta cumplirlo, y bueno también tengo algo no tan común, y si tengo algo entre las piernas que a esta edad me está dando muchos problemas y más al despertar, les aclarare mejor, soy intersexual eso en pocas y muchas palabras quiere decir que tengo un órgano reproductor masculino y fértil cabe destacar, a veces pienso que este amiguito me domina en muchos aspectos. –La rubia termino de lavarse y ducharse, regreso a la habitación para vestirse- Mi historia comienza cuando…

FLASHBACK

1996- Una noche tormentosa una mujer corría sin rumbo y desesperada por unas calles que ella no conocía pero sabía que debía escapar por el bien de su bebe, sin poder mirar bien por la fuerte lluvia pudo visualizar a unos cuantos metros una pequeña luz, algo en su corazón se alegró porque pensó que si hay luz, hay gente que pudiera ayudarlas, o por lo menos a su bebe, su Nombre era Judy Fabray hija de uno de los más adinerados de Lima Ohio, y con muchas franquicias en el mundo aparte de uno que otros negocios sucios, ella siendo la hija mayor debía seguir con el legado y ser una representante digna de su apellido, pero no fue así, Judy era más que dinero, herencia, elegancia y alta sociedad, ella Quería ser Enfermera ayudar a los demás y sentirse útil sin la necesidad te tocar ese dinero sucio, un día como cualquiera Conoció un oven peculiar alto, rubio, con una sonrisa que convencería a cualquier mujer, pero Judy no era Cualquier mujer así que su encuentro no fue muy amigable que digamos.

J: Oye tu ten más cuidado –Decía con voz quejumbrosa en el suelo ya que había chocado con un cuerpo duro-

X: Lo siento no fue mi intención tu venias al igual que yo de distraída así que no me culpes por tu falta de atención o visión –Esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo pero ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla-

J: Si si si como digas Mister Inteligente –Espeto con rudeza y parándose por sí misma rechazando la ayuda del joven-

Cuando por fin estuvo de pie pudo ver esos hermosos ojos color avellana, su mundo se detuvo por unos segundos, había leído y escuchado el término "Amor a primera vista" pero ella pensaba que era una táctica del comercio para vender porquerías el día de san Valentín y hacer sentir a las demás personas miserables por no sentir ese "Flechazo de amo" pero ahora Judy lo estaba experimentando. Por otro lado el joven lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue "Es perfecta" su hermoso cabello rubio con ondas naturales, ojos verdes, rostro esculpidos por ángeles, pensó que vomitaría.

X: Mi nombre es Russell, y disculpa por lo de hace un momento –Su mirada era de ensueño-

J: Tranquilo Russell todo está perfecto de verdad –No apartaba su mirada de sus ojos-

R: aumm te importaría si te invito un café... estee? –Se quedó esperando que la joven le dijera el nombre-

J: ay disculpa, Judy, mi nombre es Judy Fa –no quería decir su apellido así que lo dejo solo en judy- y por supuesto que me gustaría tomar un café contigo.

Su salida fue perfecta, se compenetraban cada minuto que pasaban juntos, y así siguieron saliendo, ella supo que él era un mutante, eso no hizo que cambiara su amor solo pensaba que su chico era extra especial, venia de una Academia del Profesor William Schuster o como le decían todos Profesor S, pero no toco mucho ese tema el por su lado supo que su apellido era Fabray nada más y nada menos que de la familia más adinerada, ella le propuso presentarle a su familia pero fue un total fracaso, él era un simple joven sin estudios ni educación un "Fracasado" según su padre y "Vividor" pero no era así, al poco tiempo Judy salió embarazada los jóvenes estaban felices pero asustados, no sabía cómo actuaria su familia lo más seguro era que haría lo posible porque abortara y eso no lo iban a permitir así que Russell le propuso escapar y vivir con el lejos de su familia y así paso, vivieron con poco recursos por 3 años hasta que fueron encontrados, no supieron cómo, pero ahí estaba judy corriendo esa noche, no sabía que había pasado con su amor porque lo último que escucho de él fue "Corre, huye con La bebe y sálvala, sigue ese camino te llevara a un lugar", ella confió en su palabra aunque no sabía qué lugar era, al estar cenca de la luz que había visto, vio que provenía de una mansión enorme que jamás en su vida había visto y no recordaba otra familia que tuviese una mansión a parte de ella, en unas de las rejas había una placa y ella decía "Academia del Profesor Shuster para jóvenes especiales" esa academia era donde vivía antes Russell, por un momento supo que ahí la ayudarían, pero necesitaba volver y saber que Russell seguía con vida así que decidió dejar a su bebe con una nota ya escrita.

J: Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto y acá estará a salvo Quinn, conservaras mi apellido porque estoy segura más adelante te servirá, quiero que sepas que tu papa y yo te amamos, que eres especial, nuestro pedacito de cielo, y que nadie puede hacerte sentir mal –Lloraba desconsolada y amargamente, ella era solo una bebe de 2 años que no hacía más que mirarla- Toco la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo y se fue en busca de su amor, búsqueda que no tardo-

La bebe lloraba porque no sentía ese calor, estaba totalmente mojada, El profesor se encontraba en su estudio leyendo un poco cuando escucho un llanto que lo distrajo un poco y pudo sentir que era una bebe, se apresuró a la puerta y se sorprendió ver a una criatura mojada la agarro lo más rápido que pudo y la llevo adentro, llamo a su esposa Emma para que lo ayudara, su esposa entro lo más rápido al estudio y cuando vio a la pequeña se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ellos habían luchado ya varios años para que Emma quedara embarazada pero nada resultaba, hace unos meses se habían dado por vencido y miren lo que les llego.

E: Oh por dios... Oh por dios... William es lo que creo que es? –No podía formular bien la pregunta-

PS: Pues sí, eso es, es un hermoso bebe y tiene una Nota –Le entregaba él Bebe a Emma mientras el leía la nota en silencio-

E: Pero si es un hermoso Bebe, un –Busco en su pañal para poder continuar- Un hermoso varón, míralo William es un hermoso rubio con hermosos ojos avellana, eres tan hermoso... siii claro que sii –Decía con voz toñeca para calmar al bebe mientras lo secaba-

PS: aahhh Emma yo no le hablaría así si fuera tu –Le decía con una sonrisa ya que en la nota decía un pequeño detalle-

E: como me pides que no le hable así a este hermoso príncipe? –Le recriminaba a su esposo con un puchero-

PS: Pues acá en la nota dice que su nombre es Quinn y tiene una condición llamada Intersexualidad, yo había leído sobre ese tema más nunca había visto un caso, así que es ELLA y no un EL, solo tiene un miembro masculino pero sigue siendo mujer.

E: -Emma abría los ojos como platos pues juraba que era un niño- Bueno pues, ya sabemos la razón por el cual la abandonaron y déjame decirte que son unos cobardes, esta niña es muy hermosa y EXTRA especial y si esos monstruos no la quieren YO SI, ya siento que la amo.

PS: Pues tocara averiguarlo más adelante que pueda ver sus pensamientos, pero por los momentos hay que buscarle un lugar en esta academia y comprarle ropa –Dijo esto último acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla- Creo que nos llegó nuestro regalo del cielo-

E: -Le devolvió la sonrisa- Si amor, es casi perfecto

Pasaron meses y ya habían descubierto la verdad, pero el profesor seguía buscando el paradero de su ex estudiante, uno de los mejores pero no sabía con qué fin se había alejado de él, o que había pasado con el paradero de los dos, había usado a Computadora para ubicarlos y fue una tarea fallida, al año descubrieron que la Joven Quinn poseía poderes al igual que su padre, podía controlar cuatro elementos "FUEGO, AGUA, TIERRA Y AIRE" aunque no los podía controlar tan bien, de eso se encargarían sus clases y la academia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y así fue como llegue a la academia y fue mi primera familia, digo primera porque no tengo recuerdos ni de Judy y mucho menos de Russell, y la segunda en fallarme, en abandonarme –Recordaba Quinn mientras se amarraba sus converse y a lo lejos escucho-

X: QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN, baja tu precioso trasero a la cocina o Sylvester nos va hacer papilla si llegamos tarde –Gritaba un joven para que la Ex rubia se apresurara-

Q: -Esbozo una enorme sonrisa- SIIII YA VOOOOY PUCK, puck es mi mejor amigo desde que llegue aca, del que les hable al principio, el único que me entendió y me acogió como su hermana, sabe de mi condición y me acepta tal como soy, él también tiene una historia parecida a la mía, ambos somos unos rechazados, bueno si a las chiquitas vamos todos los somos jajajaja –Se terminó de alistar y bajo lo más rápido que pudo-

P: Hasta que se dignó su realeza a bajar –Decía de espalda el joven mientras le servía el desayuno a la pelirosa- Entonces ¿Cómo amaneció mi sol, mi hermana, mi todo?

Q: JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ eres un asco puckerman, si no te conociera y supiera que hoy es MIERCOLES te creería toda esas babosadas pero no, hoy es día de combate en pareja hasta quedar inconsciente y quieres que sea tu pareja –Decía con una enorme sonrisa mientras desayunaba-

P: Mi quería amiga no eres más inteligente porque no tienes el miembro más grande JAJJAJAJAJA estas en lo cierto y por eso te prepare el desayuno, no puedes dejar que me coloquen de nuevo con Blaine manos de baba –se arrecostaba al menos con los brazos cruzados- No puede ser que sylvester lo meta a este entrenamiento cuando solo lleva 6 meses acá, ella sabe que esa arena es para HOMBRES COMO TU Y COMO YO –levantaba el puño en señal de triunfo-

Q: waaaoo no sé si pensar en que fueron unas palabras hermosamente gay o tomarlas como un insulto por decirme HOMBREEEEE –Imitaba el mismo gesto de su amigo con el puño- a ver puck Todo el mundo tiene derecho de ser entrenado como quiere, y si sylvester lo incluyo a la arena es por algo, muy bien sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de cuestionar las peticiones de ella o no las veremos negras –Terminaba de darle el ultimo bocado a su desayuno- y si no corremos estaremos Jodidos –colocando el plato en el Fregadero salió corriendo con su amigo para encontrarse con el resto-

Me disculpan un poco por abandonar la historia, si seguiré solo que algo lento u.u el internet esta asqueroso PERO TENEMOS PATRIA…


End file.
